


His saving grace

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: The Raijinshuu run into Laxus after his fight against Hades during the Alvarez War.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 48





	His saving grace

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus was strong in the final Alvarez Arc but the Raijinshuu got bullshitted on again nonetheless. There's a lot to make up to, with all their sudden disappearances and nerfed fights.
> 
> So here's one little scene that shows the Raijinshuu are up and running again after they survived the big ass explosion and the Cardia Kathedral crushing them, and they run into Laxus after he's fought Hades. Together again and supporting each other!

“We have been told that you are lying in bed and some members of Mermaid Heel are taking care of you. Why are you roaming around here, injured and alone?” Freed attempted so hard to keep the upset out of his voice, having remained calm when they crossed paths with the dragon slayer. 

Behind him Evergreen and Bixlow exchanged a look knowing exactly how worried Freed was in fact. They all were, which was why they had been granted permission to go to the dragon slayer and to offer their support in case something happened as they were one hundred percent up and capable again. 

Now finding out that Laxus had apparently been stubborn and unreasonable (again) just made them all a bit more nervous even though all in all they were so very happy to see that the dragon slayer was still alive. 

“It’s nothin’, I’m alright again.” 

“You are not!” 

The sudden raise in Freed’s voice surprised them all and the blond widened his eyes barely noticable. That was right before he felt shaky fingers cup his cheeks and pull him down less gently than the green-haired man had intended to and he pressed his lips onto the lightning mage’s, eyes squeezing shut. 

Worry and relief all the same were poured into the kiss, Laxus could feel the intensity behind this gesture and for a moment all he could do was to look at the other wide-eyed, not having expected a kiss right now. 

They had confessed their feelings towards each other during the one year they spent at Blue Pegasus so their relationship was fairily fresh still and still in a state of we-should-probably-take-it-slow and ‘not too much public affection’. 

But Freed couldn’t help it. He had been so scared when he heard that Laxus took it upon himself to defeat Wahl, still weakened from the poisonous particles in his body. And even though he knew that he had given the dragon slayer something that would help him in this worst case scenario, and even held the capability to heal him at best, he hadn’t been able to erase this sick feeling in his stomach while all he and his team mates could do was to wait. 

Freed barely registered how Ever cleared his throat, both her and BIxlow smiling faintly though, but a couple of heartbeats later the greenet pulled away after the kiss had lasted a bit. 

A very light blush dusting Laxus’ cheeks, and now beginning to taint the rune mage’s cheeks too after he processed his own abrupt move, the blond scratched his neck and muttered something under his breath, perhaps trying to keep his obstinate _'I’m fine stop worrying’_ attitude. But it was when Freed mumbled an apology that something in the taller male’s mien altered and he threw a brief glance at his best friends before looking back at the rune mage. 

“I’m alright I swear.” There was a short pause and a sigh. “Because you fuckin’ saved my life, Freed. I owe you.” He would never admit it like that but seriously, things had looked pretty fucking bad… until he remembered the Jutsu Shiki spell the rune magician had written and provided him with, for him to activate with one last single rune he had to cast (Freed had shown him how to before). 

Freed opened his mouth, wanting to respond something, but ended up closing it again without releasing a word. Hearing those words filled him with happiness, pride and new belief. He should have known that Laxus would be fine. He had helped him! They could survive everything if they were together, and this very realization just tugged the jutsu shiki mage’s lips into a sincere smile before his mien changed to a more determined one. “You still shouldn’t overexert yourself.” 

“We’re here to make sure that ya won’t now, Laxus,” Bixlow added grinning and one look at Ever made it clear that they meant it. 

Honestly… Laxus felt so lucky to have all three of them. He was afraid that sometimes he just failed at expressing it properly. Nodding he managed the slightest of grins, briefly glancing at his boyfriend once more while finally allowing him to support him, Freed’s arm wrapping around the broader man’s frame. 

“Fine but let’s go because I’m sure ya have some ass to kick somewhere else.”


End file.
